life without him
by VharaDina
Summary: saat cinta mulai menyapa, saat itu pula dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal
1. Chapter 1

**Life without you**

**_Disclaimer : character © Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Temari akhirnya mendapatkan cinta Shikamaru. Semuanya sangat manis, indah, dan panas. Tetapi itu hanyalah awalnya saja. Shikamaru tidaklah sesempurna yang ia pikirkan._

* * *

Senja memerah, berbarengan dengan hembusan angin musim panas yang membuat siapa pun nyaman akan belaiannya. Ujian chunnin telah berakhir sekitar 4 jam yang lalu. Hampir setiap orang yang berada di Konoha, terutama para ninja, sibuk mempersiapkan pesta kembang api yang dilaksanakan pukul 7 malam nanti sebagai tanda ujian Chunnin telah berakhir. Para Gennin yang berhasil lulus menjadi Chunnin akan diberi penghargaan khusus di malam yang istimewa tersebut.

Para pemuda dan pemudi mempersiapkan diri mereka sebaik mungkin untuk festival musim panas yang merangkap sebagai pesta pelantikan Chunnin. Tak terkecuali para ninja dan kunnoichi. Sungguh semangat pesta yang hebat.

Shikamaru tertidur di atap apartemennya. Tampaknya buaian lembut angin dan tatapan manis sang langit senja membuatnya mengantuk. Entah pemuda nanas itu yang kelelahan akibat tugasnya yang merepotkan, atau memang dia yang sedari dulu tukang tidur, saat ini pemuda itu tertidur lelap sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan sosok gadis berambut pirang. Gadis itu berusaha membangunkan pemuda yang sedang asyik berkelana dalam alam mimpinya itu. Namun apalah dayanya, Shikamaru sepertinya sudah tidak dapat disadarkan untuk saat ini. Menyerah, Temari membiarkan Shikamaru tetap tertidur, sementara sendirinya ikut-ikutan berbaring disamping Shikamaru. Angin sepertinya memang obat tidur yang bagus. Temari pun tertelap mengikuti jejak Shikamaru.

Telapak tangan Shikamaru berhasil meraih dua buah gundukan yang sangat asing baginya. Penasaran, diremaslah salah satunya sambil tetap menutup matanya. 'hangat, lembut, dan empuk…', batin Shikamaru. Tangannya ketagihan meremas benda itu, jadi di remasnya lebih keras lagi. Malang bagi Shikamaru, sang empunya dua benda tadi terbangun dengan ekspresi yang sangat terkejut setengah mati. Sebuah teriakan keras memaksa Shikamaru membuka kedua matanya dengan kecepatan kilat. 'mampuslah aku..', batin Shikamaru. Sesosok gadis dengan ekspresi terkejut dan marah berada kurang dari semeter disampingnya.

Langit malam yang gelap dan kurangnya pencahayaan tidak dapat menyamarkan ekspresi Temari. Namun Shikamaru terheran dengan apa yang baru disadarinya sedetik lalu, wajah gadis itu memerah saat Shikamaru menatap bagian dada gadis itu yang hampir Terbuka seratus persen. 'apa dia terangsang?', pikir Shikamaru nakal.

" Apa yang kau lihat? Dasar mesum!"

" Eh, bukan apa-apa… maaf untuk yang barusan.."

" Cih! Hampir saja aku menerbangkanmu ke Suna.." ujar Temari dengan cuek.

" Eh? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja! Seingatku aku hanya sendiri saat aku tertidur"

" Kau ini memang tukang tidur! Tadi sore aku berusaha membangunkanmu. Tapi kau tidak mau bangun. Jadi aku ikut tidur disini."

" Kau tidak marah?"

" Soal apa?"

" Umm.. yang barusan"

" Tidak masalah. Lagipula kau bukan sengaja melakukannya kan?"

" Tentu saja. Aku belum mau mati", ujar Shikamaru lirih,"ada perlu apa mencariku?"

" Aku ingin kau mengajakku ke Festival"

" Hah. Mendokuse.. aku sedang malas ke Festival. Pergilah sendiri"

" Tidak bisa.. tidak mungkin kan aku pergi ke Festival sendirian. Aku tidak mau melihat kembang api sendiran saja."

" Kalu begitu, akan aku panggilkan Ino untuk menemanimu"

" Kau pasti bercanda! Jangan kau pasangkan aku dengan gadis sok cantik itu!"

" Hahh mendokuse.. bagaimana dengan Chouji?"

" Terlalu rakus, uang jajanku bisa habis untuk mentraktirnya"

" Sasuke?"

" Aku benci Uchiha"

" Neji?"

" Terlalu cantik" (?)

" Lee?"

" Aneh"

" Kiba?"

" Aku tidak suka anjing"

" Shino"

" Bocah serba tertutup itu? Yang benar saja.."

" Guru kakashi?"

" Uhh.. mesum"

" Kalau begitu tidak usah pergi! Mendokuse.."

Temari mendengus kesal. Kembang api adalah hal yang selalu dinanti-nanti olehnya setiap musim panas. Bahkan dia rela jauh-jauh datang ke Konoha hanya untuk melihat indahnya kembang api. Kembang api juga lah yang membuatnya bersemangat menjadi wakil Suna untuk panitia ujian Chunnin setiap tahunnya. Melihat respon Shikamaru seperti barusan, kandaslah harapan Temari untuk ujian Chunnin tahun ini. Yah, setidaknya tidak semuanya. Alasan sebenarnya Temari bersemangat setiap tahunnya adalah si pemuda Nara.

Temari tumbuh di Suna, negeri pasir yang hampir semua musimnya adalah musim panas. Suhu saat siang hari sanggup mencapai 37 derajat, namun hanya 19 derajat celcius pada malam harinya. Sebagai putri sulung seorang Kazekage, dia harus membesarkan kedua adiknya pada saat umurnya masih 8 tahun. Ibunya meninggal pada saat umurnya baru 2 tahun. Setelah paman Yashamarunya meninggal, dialah yang berkewajiban mengasuh kedua adiknya. Kemana ayahnya? Percayalah padaku, kau tidak akan pernah ingin memiliki ayah seperti tuan Kazekage. Ayahnya tidak pernah memperdulikan dirinya dan kedua adiknya. Temari dan kedua adiknya dididik untuk menjadi ninja pembunuh yang hebat, terlebih Gaara. Keberadaan Shukaku dalam tubuh adik kesayangannya itu menjadikan Gaara dimanfaatkan oleh ayahnya sebagai mesin pembunuh terhebat. Meskipun ayah Temari begitu kejam, tak pernah sedikit pun dia membenci ayahnya. Baginya, keluarga adalah jiwanya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, si pemuda nanas, sangatlah berbeda. Sejak kecil Nara-boy ini hidup di lingkungan yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada tekanan sedikit pun yang mewarnai hidupnya. Baiklah, mungkin hanya satu, ibunya. Ibunya yang sangat cerewet membuatnya jengkel. Baginya, amukan para wanita, terutama ibunya, sangatlah merepotkan. Hal merepotkan tersebut menjadikannya kebal terhadap wanita. Di matanya, wanita tidaklah lebih dari hanya sekedar hal yang merepotkan belaka. Namun dari semua wanita, menurutnya Temari lah yang paling merepotkan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia benar-benar berbeda dari gadis pada umumnya. 'Kuat, tegar, cerdik, dan.. cantik' begitulah pikir Shikamaru. Setiap bersama Temari, jantungnya mengalunkan tempo super cepat yang sulit dinetralisasi olehnya. Sungguh merepotkan.

Shikamaru tersenyum puas atas kepasrahan Temari yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke festival. Kini keduanya hanya duduk terdiam menatap langit malam Konoha. Pikiran keduanya masing-masing melayang jauh tak terkendali. Satu hal yang tak mereka sadari, sebenarnya mereka saling memikirkan satu sama lain. Keduanya sangat menikmati momen berduaan ini, walaupun hanya dengan saling diam.

Temari berjalan menuju pagar pembatas gedung. Angin malam Konoha menyapanya dengan lembut. Alunan angin Konoha ini dengan lancang dan malu-malu menyikap bagian bawah terusan violet selutut Temari, hingga menyisakan pemandangan indah bagi Shikamaru yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Dan jujur saja, pemandangan tersebut membuat Shikamaru kehilangan control dirinya untuk sesaat.

Shikamaru mendadak menarik kedua simpul tali terusan Temari yang bertengger indah dipundak gadis itu. Kontan saja terusan Temari gugur perlahan mengikuti arus paten gravitasi. Beruntung Temari segera menahan terusannya sebelum tubuhnya terekspose oleh Shikamaru. Ekspresi terkejut setengah mati tidak dapat disembunyikannya. Kali ini Shikamaru pasti sengaja melakukannya. Tapi mengapa? Sebelum Temari sanggup berspekulasi lebih, Shikamaru sudah mendekapnya erat dari belakang.

Temari tidak sanggup mencegah rona merah wajahnya merebak luas hingga ke seluruh wajahnya. Melihat hal tersebut, Shikamaru membalik tubuh Temari lalu metap mata hijau Temari lekat. Derap jantung Temari melaju kencang. Sedetik kemudian, Shikamaru melumat bibir lembut Temari dengan lembut. Perlahan ciuman Shikamaru semakin ganas dan liar. Temari terkejut bukan main. Tetapi apalah daya, apa yang sedang dilakukan Shikamaru sekarang membuatnya hilang kendali akan akal sehatnya. Temari pun hanyut dalam arus nafsu Shikamaru.

Akal sehat Shikamaru kembali menguasainya. Sempat terpikir oleh Shikamaru untuk menghentikan aksinya dan meminta maaf pada Temari. Namun niat itu ditepisnya saat Temari mendadak membalas ciumanya dengan lebih ganas dan liar. Jadilah keduanya beradu dengan sangat hebat. Desahan-desahan kecil keluar dari Temari yang sangat menikmati adegan ini. Desahan-desaahan kecil itu menuntut nafsu Shikamaru untuk meminta lebih. Digigitnya tengkuk Temari. Dijilatinya area leher Temari tanpa menyisakan lahan kering sedikitpun. Dihisapnya daging lehernya hingga membekas merah hampir diseluruh bagian leher Temari. Temari sangat menikmatinya, diikuti dengan desahan-desahan kecil lainnya.

Shikamaru yang sudah dikendalikan nafsu seutuhnya, melepas genggaman Temari yang terus menahan terusannya. Dilepasnya kait bra yang dirasa mengganggu. Tubuh bagian atas Temari kini terekspose dengan sangat jelas oleh Shikamaru. Tangan kanannya memainkan dada kanan Temari, sementara mulutnya sibuk mengulum, menggigit dan menjilati belahan yang lain. Tangan kiri Shikamaru pun tidak mau ketinggalan. Disusupkannya lengan kirinya ke celana dalam Temari. Perlahan Shikamaru memasukkan jari-jarinya kedalam tubuh Temari. Kini desahan Temari tidak dapat dikendalikannya. Begitupun nafsu Shikamaru yang semakin liar. Dipermainkannya tubuh Temari sesuka hatinya. Kini hanyalah langit malam dan angin musim panas Konoha yang menjadi saksi tiap kenikmatan dan desahan keduanya serta teriakan-teriakan kecil Temari yang kesakitan.

" Aishiteru.." ucap Shikamaru dengan penuh kejujuran dan ketulusan. Temari hanya membalasnya dengan senyum bahagia penuh kepuasan. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara kembang api serta keindahan cahayanya dari atap apartemen.

" Ternyata aku pun masih dapat melihat kembang api bersamamu. Dengan cara yang berbeda tentunya." Papar Temari yang tertawa penuh bahagia.

_2 minggu kemudian di Konoha._

Temari sedang bersiap-siap untuk kepulangannya ke Suna. Misinya sebagai panitia ujian kali ini selesai. Tetapi berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya, kali ini Temari telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkanya, cinta Shikamaru. Memikirkannya saja Temari sudah girang setengah mati. Sebelum pulang, Temari berencana memberi kejutan kepada Shikamaru dengan datang ke apartemennya.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen Shikamaru, Temari senantiasa bersenandung. Tampaknya makhluk berambut pirang ini benar-benar bahagia. 'bagaimana kalau aku dan Shikamaru nanti sampai menikah? Gyaaa!' Temari sibuk berkhayal dalam ruang tanpa batas imajinasinya. Bahkan mungkin saja setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan Temari pasti mengira Temari agak kurang waras.

Temari bermaksud mengetuk pintu apartemen Shikamaru, tapi diurungkannya. Kalu Temari mengetuk pintunya terlebih dulu, itu bukan kejutan tapi bertamu. Dubukanya pintu apartemen Shikamaru yang ternyata tidak dikunci secara perlahan. 'dasar pemalas, mengunci pintu saja tidak mau..' gumam Temari.

Sebuah siluet pemandangan yang membutakan kedua mata Temari muncul sesaat setelah pintu itu dibuka sempurna. 'bajingan!' pekik Temari dalam hati. Sosok pemuda berambut nanas pemnghuni apartemen itu terpergok sedang asik berciuman dengan gadis yang dikenal sebagai Yamanaka Ino. Rambut Ino yang acak-acakan serta tubuh keduanya yang saling tindih membunarkan akal sehat Temari. Sepertinya bukan Temari yang membuat kejutan untuk Shikamaru, malah dia yang mendapat kejutan. Temari berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi apartemen dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan Konoha.

Butuh 2 hari penuh untuk mencapai Suna. Selama itu pula Temari menguras tenaganya hanya untuk menangisi nasibnya sebagai pecinta. Seorang gadis pecinta yang cintanya harus terhempas secepat kilat yang menyengat seluruh indera tubuhnya. Mati rasa, itulah Temari saat ini. Sungguh menyedihkan.

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

**Life without him**

**Disclaimer : character © Masashi Kishimoto**

Temari akhirnya mendapatkan cinta Shikamaru. Semuanya sangat manis, indah, dan panas. Tetapi itu hanyalah awalnya saja. Shikamaru tidaklah sesempurna yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Sunagakure, 2 bulan kemudian

Temari berdiri termenung memandangi langit Suna yang selalu cerah. Untaian pikirannya melaju kencang melewati batas. Melamun adalah kegiatan rutin Temari tiap harinya. Masih ingat betul Temari kejadian saat malam musim panas hingga kejadian di apartemen pemuda nara, semua itu teramat menyayat Temari. mencabiknya hingga dirinya hanyalah serpihan kecil kertas yang tak berguna. Ditambah lagi ingatan saat dia melihat testpacknya bertanda positif. Sejak saat itu Gaara tak henti-hentinya mencarikan pria-pria untuk menikahi Temari. dia benar-benar hancur.

" Nona Temari, tuan Kazekage meminta anda untuk menemuinya di ruangannya." Ujar Matsuri namun tak digubris oleh yang diajak bicara.

" Nona.."

" Ya, aku dengar. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi"

Temari berjalan gontai menuju ruangan Kazekage Gaara yang hanya 5 lantai diatas kamarnya. 'Pasti saat ini Gaara akan memberikan daftar nama pria lagi', gumamnya pasrah. Temari sebenarnya tidak pernah mau dijodohkan oleh Gaara. Baginya sudah cukup peenderitaannya sebagai seorang pecinta yang terhempas. Biarlah dia membesarkan anaknya dengan Shikamaru seorang diri. Menjadi single parent lebih baik daripada menikah dengan orang lain yang tidak dicintainya. Itu sangat menyedihkan.

Tebakan Temari tidak salah. Gaara menyodorkan padanya 3 buah nama. Dua diantaranya nama baru, tetapi salah satu nama yang tertera di kertas itu adalah nama yang sama dengan nama yang tertulis pada sekitar 12 daftar sebelumnya. Hidan, begitulah cara nama itu terbaca.

" Pria bernama Hidan ini tidak pernah putus asa. Sungguh keras kepala. Harus berapa kali lagi aku menolaknya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya …" ucapnya lirih, namun masih mampu didengar oleh sang adik tersayang.

" Kau juga keras kepala…" sahut Gaara, " Sampai kapan kau mau membiarkan anak itu lahir tanpa seorang ayah?"

" Aku tidak keberatan membesarkannya seorang diri"

" Sudahlah Temari, terima saja si Hidan itu. Dia adalah bangsawan yang cukup terkenal. Dia juga seorang ninja yang hebat."

" Jangan memaksaku"

" Kalau tidak, pilihlah satu diantara 3 nama itu."

" Tidak… aku tidak mau…"

Keduanya hanya berdiri terdiam dalam kungkungan kesunyian selama hampir 15 menit sebelum akhirnya pintu ruangan dibuka oleh Kankurou. Kankurou tidak datang sendirian. Dibelakangnya terdapat seorang pria berambut putih yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Di bagian kerahnya terdapat symbol awan merah yang indah.

" Temari perkenalkan ini Hidan yang tadi kita bicarakan."

" Oh." Temari hanya ber-Oh menanggapi Gaara. Dia benar-benar tidak tertarik.

" Kurasa kau harus mengenalku lebih dekat terlebih dulu sebelum menolak lamaranku kali ini, nona Temari" Hidan berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Temari.

" Ide bagus. Kalian berdua sebaiknya berkencan dahulu." Sahut Kankurou.

" Bagaimana menurutmu Temari?" Gaara bertanya pada Temari dengan serius, walaupun akhirnya hanya dijawab dengan, " Terserah saja"

Seminggu penuh berkencan dengan Temari masih saja belum mampu memperbesar peluang Hidan untuk menjadikan Temari miliknya. Temari sama sekali tidak tertarik. Bunga-bunga yang tiap hari diberikannya selalu berakhir di tempat sampah. Makanan yang dipesannya di restoran mahal pun hanya dilihat saja oleh Temari, tak sedikitpun dicicipinya. Kado-kado mahal yang dikirimkan ke kamar Temari hanya ditumpuk di kursi selama berhari-hari. Hidan mulai kehabisan akal. Sampai Gaara memberi tahunya tentang salah satu hal yang sangat disukai Temari, selain pemuda nanas tentunya. Kembang api.

Suasana malam Sunagakure di kamar Temari hening seperti biasa. Hingga ketukan ringan terdengar. Temari membuka pintu kamarnya.

" Hai Temari sayang" Hidan menyapanya mesra.

" Mau apa? Bukankah kita tidak ada kencan malam ini?" Tanya Temari tanpa basa basi.

" Aku ingin kau menemaniku keluar malam ini."

" Kemana?"

" Rahasia. Cepat ganti pakaianmu."

Temari mengangguk singkat tanpa berusaha menolak ajakan Hidan. Dia sudah terlalu malas untuk menolak ajakan Hidan.

" Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

" Ke atap gedung Kazekage" jawab Hidan dengan cepat.

" Hah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?"

" Melihat kembang api. Janganlah kau menolak. Kau tak tahu berapa banyak uang yang harus aku keluarkan untuk membeli kembang api jauh-jauh dari Konoha."

Temari tersenyum getir. Memorinya terputar ulang satu demi satu. Sungguh menyayat. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir perlahan dari mata hijaunya yang indah. Hidan yang menyadari hal itu segera menyodorkan sapu tangannya, lalu memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Temari memang tidak menyukai Hidan, tapi usaha hidan untuk menghentikan tangisan Temari barusan sangat dihargai oleh gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Tangisannya berhenti. Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang sudah disiapkan Hidan. Sesaat kemudian kembang api yang berwarna-warni memenuhi langit Suna. Sejenak Temari melupakan seluruh duka yang dirasakannya. Kembang api ini sungguh merebut perhatiannya. Senyum Temari yang telah lama sirna kembali muncul ke permukaan. Hidan yang melihat senyum itu pun semakin terpesona.

Namun sayangnya rasa kagum Hidan akan Temari itu mendadak berubah menjadi nafsu yang tak terkendali. Ditariknya Temari dengan kasar ke dalam pelukannya. Dibukanya kancing kemeja Temari secara paksa. Diputusnya pengait Bra Temari dengan cepat. Temari ketakutan setengah mati. Dengan beringas Hidan menjelajahi tubuh bagian atas Temari. Temari sudah tidak dapat membiarkan perilaku bejat hidan ini. Dipanggilnya nama pemuda nanas itu berulang kali dengan keras untuk meminta pertolongan Shikamaru. Sebuah kebiasaan Temari yang tidak dapat dihilangkannya. Setiap Temari membutuhkan pertolongan, Shikamaru akan selalu datang. Tetapi tanpa disadari Temari, kali ini pemuda itu tidak akan datang.

Gaara yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Temari barusan segera berlari menuju atap gedung. Dilihatnya Temari sedang berada dalam posisi sulit. 'Brengsek!' batin Gaara. Gaara segera mencengkram kaki Hidan dengan pasirnya dan berusaha menyelamatkan Temari disaat yang bersamaan. Temari menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sedangkan Hidan berhasil kabur. Gaara segera mengantarkan kakak tersayangnya itu ke kamar pribadi seorang Kazekage. Dibiarkannya Temari tertidur lelap setelah kelelahan menangis. Sedangkan Gaara terus berjaga ditemani oleh Kankurou.

Tiga hari kemudian sepucuk surat sampai ke kamar Temari. 'kalau aku tidak mampu mendapatkanmu, akan kudapatkan bayimu!' begitulah isi surat itu. Surat itu tak hanya dibaca oleh Temari, melainkan terbaca juga oleh Gaara, Kankurou, dan Matsuri.

(to be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

**Life without him**

**Disclaimer : character © Masashi Kishimoto**

Temari akhirnya mendapatkan cinta Shikamaru. Semuanya sangat manis, indah, dan panas. Tetapi itu hanyalah awalnya saja. Shikamaru tidaklah sesempurna yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

" Shikamaru, Shikaku, Chouji, dan Asuma sudah hadir Hokage-sama" ujar Shizune.

" Baiklah, langsung saja ke pokok masalah. Misi kalian kali ini adalah menyelamatkan seorang bayi yang sangat berharga."

" Bayi? Yang benar saja…"

" Dengarkan aku sampai selesai dulu, Shikamaru! Beraninya kau menyelaku! Lawan kalian adalah Hidan, seorang bangsawan yang cukup terkenal. Dia juga seorang ninja tingkat tinggi. Kemampuan khususnya adalah membuat kutukan pada lawannya."

" Kemampuan yang aneh. Tapi kenapa harus aku?" gumam Shikamaru sambil mendengus kesal.

" Karena memang kau lah yang seharusnya menyelamatkan bayi itu. Bukan begitu, Shikaku?"

" Ya, ini memang misi untukmu." Jawab Shikaku yang mengerti maksud Hokage.

" Hah… mendokuse…"

" Ayolah Nak, ini permintaan khusus dari Suna untuk Konoha! Lagipula apa kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada gadis itu?" rayu Shikaku.

" Apa dia juga tergabung dalam misi ini?"

" Ya, Shikamaru. Sudah pasti Temari ikut. Tidak diragukan lagi." Jawab Shizune.

" Baiklah aku ikut!" jawab Shikamaru semangat.

Butuh 2 hari sebelum akhirnya Tim yang diketuai oleh Shikamaru tiba di Suna. Namun kedatangan mereka disambut oleh hal yang menyedihkan. 4 orang ninja Suna dibawa oleh tim medis Suna dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka adalah ninja Suna yang diutus untuk misi yang sama dengan misi pasukan bantuan dari Konoha. Shikamaru adalah sosok yang paling terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Gadis berambut pirang yang sangat dicintainya, gadis yang menjadi alasannya mengikuti misi ini, tergolek kritis di tandu yang dibawa para ninja medis. Seketika itu, lututnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Shikamaru jatuh tersimpuh. Air matanya mengalir perlahan merayapi pipinya yang tak pernah basah oleh air mata. Gaara membisikkan sebuah kalimat untuk membuat Shikamaru bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan misi itu. " Lanjutkanlah misi ini. Selamatkan Terumi, karena itulah yang akan dilakukan Temari sebelum dia menjadi seperti ini."

Sesegera mungkin Shikamaru menjalankan misi itu. Bermodalkan sedikit keterangan dari Gaara tentang musuh yang akan dihadapinya, Shikamaru menyusun rencananya. Rencana ini agak mengecewakan untuk Shikaku, Asuma, dan Chouji. Inti penyerangan ini dipusatkan pada Shikamaru, sedangkan ayah, guru, dan sahabatnya hanya akan menjadi penonton dalam aksinya. Tapi tentu saja Shikaku tidak keberatan. Asuma dan Chouji pun hanya bisa berdoa agar rencana Shikamaru berhasil. Yah, memang hanya Hokage, Shizune, Shikaku, Yoshino, dan keluarga Temari yang tahu arti misi ini sebenarnya.

Misi ini berhasil dengan sangat baik. Terumi kecil berhasil diselamatkannya, sedangkan Hidan harus menikmati ajalnya sendirian saja, tanpa Temari maupun Terumi. Meskipun misi kali ini hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang bayi, Shikamaru sangat senang. Terlebih saat tangan mungil Terumi berusaha meraih anting Shikamaru, diselingi tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut kecil Terumi. Entah mengapa, Shikamaru merasakan sebuah perasaan nyaman dengan Terumi kecil. Digendongnya bayi itu menuju Suna dengan sesekali berusaha bermain dengan bayi itu. Keduanya terlihat sangat akrab. Asuma dan Chouji memandang Shikamaru heran. Sedangkan Shikaku, dia hanya tersenyum senang sepanjang jalan menuju Suna.

Selama hampir seminggu Shikamaru bersama Terumi kecil di penginapannya di Sunagakure. Temari belum dapat mengasuh Temari seperti sebelumnya, kondisinya masih belum cukup baik. Namun sesekali Gaara dan Kankurou datang menjenguk keponakannya. Gaara dan Kankurou hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban keponakannya dengan Shikamaru. 'Sayang sekali kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, Shikamaru', gumam Shikaku yang juga ikut menjenguk cucunya di kamar Shikamaru.

" Hey Gaara, apa Terumi tidak mempunyai orang tua?"

" Punya. Memangnya ada apa?"

" Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mengadopsinya"

Gaara, Kankurou, dan Shikaku tersentak. Mereka benar-benar terharu akan niatan Shikamaru. Andai saja dia tahu …

* * *

Hari ini adalah upacara pelantikan Hokage yang baru. Saat ini setiap perwakilan dari setiap Negara besar seperti Tsuchi, Iwa, Oto, dan Suna tinggal di Konoha selama seminggu. Dan tentu saja, gadis itu juga datang. Tapi Shikamaru tak punya nyali untuk menemuinya. Tepat 6 tahun sejak Temari meninggalkannya bersama hubungan yang tergantung. Serta tepat 5 tahun berlalu sejak hari dimana tim bantuan Konoha harus kembali dari misi penyelamatan Terumi kecil. Setelah menyerahkan Terumi kepada Gaara tentunya.

Sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam berkuncir dua bermain sendirian saja di ayunan. Taman bermain Konoha sangat sepi saat itu. Shikamaru menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

" Jangan mendekat!" teriak gadis itu sambil menyerang Shikamaru dengan kagemane.

" wah, hebat sekali gadis kecil sepertimu bisa mengendalikan bayangan dengan baik seperti ini. Aku jadi terkesan."

" Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Tapi aku bukan anak kecil! Aku sudah 5 tahun."

" wah, maaf. Aku Nara Shikamaru. Siapa namamu?"

" Terumi."

" Kau sendirian saja?"

" Ya, tapi ibu akan menjemput sebentar lagi."

" Ayahmu?"

" Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah bertemu ayah sejak lahir. Aku sendiri ingin tahu kabar ayahku."

" oh, begitu rupanya." Sahut Shikamaru seraya memandang iba pada Terumi.

'Mungkin ayah gadis itu tewas di tangan Hidan saat peristiwa penculikan gadis kecil itu' pikir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengulang kembali memorinya tentang misinya di Suna dulu. Saat-saat bersama Terumi sangat menyenangkan. Tetapi saat ini, Terumi sudah bukan teman kecilnya yang lucu. Saat ini, gadis itu hanyalah anak yatim dari Suna. Dan Shikamaru tidak punya hak atas gadis kecil itu.

" Teru! Ayo pulang! Urusan ibu sudah selesai." Seru seorang wanita di ujung pintu masuk taman bermain.

' suara ini..?' Shikamaru terhenyak mendengar suara ibu gadis kecil itu. Diliriknya sosok

Yang berdiri di ujung gerbang.

" Itu ibuku!" seru Terumi girang seraya berlari menuju ibunya.

" Ibu, tadi tuan Nara menemaniku bermain."

" tuan Nara?"

Temari terkejut setengah mati. Dilihatnya sosok yang kini berdiri berada kurang dari 8 meter di hadapannya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan pria itu. Sudah 6 tahun berlalu, tetapi perasaannya pada pria itu masih sekuat dulu. Begitupun dengan rasa sakit hatinya. Dan itu memancing air matanya meleleh perlahan membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya. 'Kenapa kau harus bertemu dengannya? Teru sayang…' pekik Temari dalam hati.

' 6 tahun setelah malam itu, seorang gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun yang menggunakan kagemane, dan Temari…' Shikamaru berusaha mencerna semuanya. Tak butuh lebih dari semenit, Shikamaru menemukan jawabannya. ' jelas sudah. Tega sekali kau padaku, Temari…' pekik Shikamaru dalam hati. Kali ini perasaannya campur aduk. Dia senang mengetahui bahwa Terumi adalah anaknya, dan kenyataan bahwa masih ada sedikit perasaan Temari terhadapnya. Namun di sisi lain, Shikamaru merasa sangat terpukul. ' kau pasti sangat kesepian karena harus menjaga putri kita seorang diri. Sementara kau terus merahasiakan keberadaannya dariku. Bebanmu sangat berat, Temari…'

" Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

" Memberi tahu apa?" jawab Temari berpura-pura tidak tahu arah pembicaraan Shikamaru.

" kau tahu yang kumaksudkan."

" Dia bukan anakmu. Dia hanyalah putriku."

" apa maksudmu?"

" kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat melihatmu asik melakukan itu dengan Ino!" teriak Temari meminta keadilan. Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir

" Sial! Kau tak tahu betapa terpukulnya aku. Kau pergi dariku tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu. Kau meninggalkanku dalam keadaan kau sedang mengandung anakku! Kau tak sedikit pun berusaha memberitahuku bahwa kau sedang mengandung anakku! Memikirkan tentangmu yang mengandung tanpa aku disisimu saja sudah cukup membuatku ingin meniadakan hati yang teramat sakit ini… " bantah Shikamaru pada Temari.

" tapi…"

" Temari-san…" panggil gadis berambut pirang lainnya lirih.

" Ino! Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud…"

" maafkan aku Temari-san! Aku yang salah!" ucap Ino sembari menahan tangisnya.

Kali ini diraihnya tangan Temari dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Disadarinya bahwa kekhilafan yang dilakukannya pada Shikamaru telah berdampak sangat besar bagi hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari. saat ini dia merasa benar-benar harus menjelaskannya.

" Temari-san, saat itu aku baru saja putus dengan Sai. Aku depresi berat, Shikamaru yang menemukanku membawaku ke apartemennya dan menelpon Chouji untuk menjemputku. Tetapi entah mengapa aku jadi sangat iri kesal saat Shikamaru memberi tahuku bahwa dia sedang terburu-buru untuk segera melamarmu sebelum kau kembali ke Suna. Aku iri pada kebahagiaan kalian. Aku kalap, aku terus-terusan memaksa Shikamaru untuk 'menyentuhku'. Tapi Shikamaru terus saja menolak dengan tegas. Saat itu kau datang. Maafkan aku Temari-san…"

" Tolong maafkan kekhilafan istriku Temari…" kini sosok pria yang biasa dipanggil Chouji yang memohonkan maaf.

" Aku…aku tidak tahu lagi! Aku bingung… semuanya begitu tiba-tiba…" jerit Temari kebingungan.

" Apa aku juga harus menjelaskannya?" Ujar Shikamaru sambil merangkul Temari dari belakang.

" kalau kau berpikir istriku berbohong, cek saja kalung yang ada di leher Shikamaru. Kau akan menemukan cincinmu."

Temari meraba dada Shikamaru ragu. Namun apa yang baru saja ditemukannya membuatnya terharu. Dua buah cincin setia menjadi liontin kalung Shikamaru. Airmatanya yang sempat berhenti mengalir, kini kembali mengalir perlahan. Kali ini rasa haru lah yang menjadi pemicunya. Tanpa dikomandu, Shikamaru menyambar bibir lembut Temari. Ciuman yang lembut itu berlangsung cukup lama. Sudah sangat lama Shikamaru merindukan ciuman hangat seperti ini. Begitupun Temari. Beruntung saat ini Terumi sedang asik bermain dengan Naoki, putri Ino dengan Chouji. Jadi momen ini tidak sempat dilihat oleh anak dibawah umur.

Di akhir ciuman itu, Shikamaru menyematkan cincin ke jari manis Temari.

" Jadilah kekasihku untuk selamanya. Izinkan aku menjagamu dan Terumi. Apa kau bersedia?"

Namun yang diajak bicara hanya terperangah tidak percaya. Temari terlampau bahagia. Bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu pun tidah sanggup. Dia hanya sanggup menatap Shikamaru tidak percaya.

" Aku anggap tatapan barusan adalah 'ya'…"

" Ibu ayo pulang! Aku sudah lapar." Sela Terumi.

" Baiklah ayo pulang." Ajak Shikamaru kepada Temari dan Terumi.

" Tuan nara juga akan ikut pulang?"

" Terumi, jangan panggil aku tuan Nara lagi."

" Hah?"

" Aku ingin kau memanggil aku 'ayah', bisa?"

Terumi memandangi aneh pada Shikamaru. Dimintanya saran dari ibunya. Anggukan singkat dari sang Ibu membuat gadis kecil itu terkejut.

" Apa anda ayahku? Aku janji akan memanggil anda 'ayah' sampai bosan!"

" Ya, maaf aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang, gadis kecilku yang manis…"

Yoshino berlari membuka pintu rumah keluarga Nara yang sudah diketuk berkali-kali oleh Shikamaru. "Sabarlah sedikit, Shikamaru. Ada apa denganmu, hah?" Tanya Yoshino. Namun sepertinya Shikamaru tidak perlu menjwabnya. Yoshino tidak percaya bahwa saat ini dioa tengah melihat Shikamaru bersama dengan Temari, lengkap dengan cucu yang selama ini mati-matian dirahasiakannya dari Shikamaru. Dirangkulnya Temari dengan penuh rasa haru.

" Ayah, ku pikir kita akan pulang…" ujar Terumi kecewa.

" Kita memang sudah pulang. Ini adalah rumah barumu, Teru."

Siang hari di hutan Nara, 3 minggu kemudian.

" Hey Temari, bagaimana kalau kita buatkan adik untuk Terumi?"

" Sekarang? Di sini? Kau pasti bercanda."


End file.
